Now That's Another Story
by ol' blue eyes
Summary: Lily and James have been best of friends ever since they met on the train to Hogwarts. her. Soon they get together, but apparently being a couple with your best friend isn't so much like it seems to be. When they split, realizations come to them and their


BUSummer Meetings/U/B  
  
Lily Evans lived in number four Privet Drive with her older sister Petunia, and her mother and father. She was sixteen-years-old, had back length straight red hair, bright emerald green eyes, and stood about 5'4". Five years ago she had received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stating that she was a witch and should report to Platform 9 and ¾'s on September the first.  
  
After finding this information out, was like finding the final clue to a mystery. For years Lily had been making strange, un-reasonable things happen and for this she had always been made fun of at school, and never had a friend. Things of course were not like this at Hogwarts.  
  
When she first arrived she was extremely shy, being the only muggle born in her year. On the train she started out sitting alone but was soon met two other girls named Arabella Figg and Sabrina Batz; soon the group of three became the best of friends. Arabella ('Bella' for short) Figg was about 5'6" and had shoulder length brown hair and orange eyes like a cat. Sabrina ('Brina') Batz was 5'7" and hair that went a little bit past her shoulder blades, yet hers was light blonde, and she had soft gray eyes.  
  
Along with Sabrina and Arabella, Lily also met four other boys; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew- more formally known as the Marauders. James Potter (also known as 'Prongs') was 5'10", had black messy hair, and clear blue eyes that were framed with thin silver glasses, tan skin and turned into a white stag when in Animagus form. Sirius Black (also known as 'Padfoot') stood 5'11" had shoulder length brown hair (which was usually tied behind his head in a low pony-tail) and had black eyes that you could easily get lost in and turned into a large black dog when in Animagus form. Remus Lupin (also known as 'Moony') was 5'10", had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and was a werewolf (not that it mattered to his friends). Peter Pettigrew (also known as 'Wormtail') was 5'5", had curly brownish-blondish hair and had brown- he turned into a rat when in Animagus form.  
  
All together these six people (who were all sorted into Gryffindor) turned out to be the best friends Lily had ever had. The group of seven was always there for each other and was so close that they could read each other's minds. Everyone in Hogwarts wanted to be them and wanted to get to know them. Of course they were all nice to everyone, even James and Sirius' fan clubs. Of course there were exceptions and so the only people they all despised were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Sarah Parkinson. This group of Slytherin's were the nastiest of the bunch and were easily their enemies.  
  
* * * * "Lily would you please tell that ugly excuse for an owl to shut up?" A voice yelled through Lily's bedroom door.  
  
"Yes oh wonderful sister dear." Lily said groaning and getting up out of bed. She walked over to her owl Marilou and patted his head to calm him down. She then realized after a minute of him not shutting up, that there was another owl outside her window- which she recognized as Non-Sirius, Sirius' owl. Lily let the owl in and gave him a few treats before he took the reply back to Sirius.  
  
BDear Lily, Hey, how's your summer holidays coming along? Mine are fine- even if my little sister Hope is being a little brat. Did you hear? James was also made Prefect! Great, now both you and him can make sure we don't get into trouble. I think we're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up supplies. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:00am- hope to see you there!  
  
-Sirius/B  
  
Lily grinned at Sirius' letter, and then went and fetched a parchment and quill to write him back.  
  
BDear Sirius, My holidays are going fine, even though I have the same problem as you only with Petunia. Your best bet is to tell Hope that if she doesn't quit annoying you that you'll throw out all her 'Teen Witch' magazines. that should work, considering we all know those are her bibles in life. So James Potter a Prefect? Definitely didn't see that happening, Remus maybe but not James! I'm hoping to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and see you all, it's been ages!  
  
-Lily/B  
  
Lily then tied the letter to Non-Sirius' leg and sent him on his way. Heading downstairs, Lily sat down at the breakfast table to ask her mother if she could go to Diagon Alley with her friends.  
  
* * * * The following morning Lily woke up at 9:00am, ate breakfast, took a shower, brushed and blew dried her hair, got dressed, brushed her teeth and was ready to go at 10:50- Hogwarts list and bag of gold in hand.  
  
Mary Evans grinned at how eager and excited her daughter was to see her friends. She had met them all tons of times and was friends with each of their parents.  
  
Lily and her mother parked right outside the old looking building that muggles seem to pass right by. However, to all magical people it was a pub where witches and wizards went. Also, in the back you could find your way into Diagon Alley. Together, both Lily and her mother headed into the pub. Immediately, Lily spotted Remus.  
  
"Re!" Lily cried hugging her friend whom hugged her right back. "How've you been?"  
  
"Good, how are you?"  
  
"Good." She said and then turned to his mother, "Hello Mrs. Lupin, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good Lily. I was just telling Remus how he should really take it easy on days before the full moon when he returns to Hogwarts." Lily grinned at Remus who was shaking his head. This had always been a long time battle between his mother and him.  
  
"I'll make sure he will." Lily said grinning and Remus grinned back at her.  
  
"Lily! Remus!" Someone called. Turning around they found Sabrina, Arabella and Peter and their parents walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!" They each said hugging (or slapping hands in Peter and Remus' case) each other. Their parents soon went and sat themselves over at a large table in the corner waiting for the two other parents that should be arriving.  
  
"Where's James and Sirius?" Peter asked.  
  
"Dunno." Lily said shrugging.  
  
"That stupid Sirius Black! He gave me a lecture how I had to be here on time and here he is late himself." Arabella said grinning yet pretending to be angry. "He's going to find that his bed's filled with dung bombs tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Why Bella, I'm hurt!" A voice said from behind, "You're taking the exact prank I used on you last year, second day of school." They all turned and saw Sirius, his mum, and James and his mum walking towards them.  
  
"Hey all." James said grinning as his mom and Sirius' walked off towards the other parents, "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Mines been fine, we went to Ireland as a family trip." Sabrina said, "It was really cool cause all the witches and wizards there have cool accents."  
  
"Yeah, I went to Spain." Peter said, "Of course my sister had to come home early to see her boyfriend so it wasn't exactly a family trip."  
  
"Is Emma still seeing Alex?" Remus said. "I thought you said they were having problems."  
  
"Oh no, their still going out. I walked in on one of their snogging sessions the other day." Peter said and they all laughed.  
  
* * * * "So Prefects huh?" James asked Lily as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron that late afternoon. They had just finished their shopping and were heading back to go home. Everyone else had left about a half hour ago and James and Lily were coming back from a quick ice cream stop. James and Lily hadn't spoken once however because all of their friends had been extremely hyper and they had all played many pranks on unsuspecting pedestrians.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty surprised when I found out I was one, even more surprised when Sirius told me you were one." Lily said grinning.  
  
"Same here." James said. "My sister Lena started laughing. Speaking of sisters, how's the whole Petunia thing?"  
  
"Ugh, she's worse than ever. I swear it's not my fault that she stepped on a large patch f dung bombs that were conveniently left outside her bedroom door." Lily said grinning.  
  
"I see you've been talking to Remus." James said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it was even funnier because her boyfriend Vernon was with her and he thought she had let off the smell."  
  
"Ah, priceless." James said. "I wish I could have seen her face."  
  
They soon reached the Leaky Cauldron, ice creams finished, to find their mothers talking over a cup of tea. Lily and James' mother, Kaidi, was extremely good friends- probably closest out of all the others, learning new things from each other since one was a muggle and the other a witch.  
  
"Well the kids are back, we better get going." Kaidi said getting up, "Hope to see you soon." She said and hugged Lily's mom and then hugged Lily herself.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Potter." Lily said and then turned to James and gave him a hug too. "Bye James." For some reason though as Lily left that night she felt as though she could have stayed in James' arms forever. 


End file.
